


A Tale of Tongue Tango

by Wendymypooh



Series: A Tale of [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third story in a series of vignettes called 'A Tale Of" Buck Wilmington and his lady love, Chastity Cummings share a romantic evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Tongue Tango

It was a scorching summer night in the town of Four Corners, and the citizens of the frontier municipality were all suffering because of it. New Mexico was hit with its worse heat wave that the old timers could remember and the general mood was foul. 

Fresh, cold water in town was scarce as water supplies were decreasing rapidly. Under the direction of Chris Larabee, leader of the seven peacekeepers who kept law and order in the area, a water brigade was established. Men and women alike were split into teams to gather enough water for the town’s residents’ from neighboring ranchers, as well as the large watering hole on the outskirts of town. 

Buck Wilmington wiped a hand across his perspiration soaked forehead as he waited for the other members of his detail to finish filling their containers and barrels with water from the watering hole. His gaze lingered on the buxom beauty, Chastity Cummings. She was wearing a white camisole top and an emerald green skirt. The hem of the skirt was pulled up and tucked into her waistband. The material swaddled her shapely bottom and exposed her graceful legs to his observation. He frowned when he realized that he wasn’t the only male observing Chastity as she worked.

Buck walked over to where Chastity crouched on the bank, filling up her containers. “Here, darlin’ let me help you,” He helped her into a standing position, and filled the rest of her containers. 

“Thank you Bucklin,” Chastity smiled warmly at him and Buck felt a new kind of heat surge through him. 

Buck gathered up the containers and moved over to one of the wagons the detail had brought with them, beckoning Chastity to follow him with a nod of his head. Chastity willingly followed. Once Buck freed his arms of his heavy load, he took Chastity by the hand and led her over to a small stand of bushes. 

Without a word, Buck pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Chastity melted against him as their tongues began an intricate mating tango that sent waves of passion coursing through their bodies. 

“Mr. Wilmington, you about ready to head back to town?”

“Damn,” Buck said in a shaky breath as he and Chastity clung to each other. “Be right there, Mr. Acker,” He called out. To Chastity he said, “We’ll have to continue this later.” 

“Definitely,”

They took another couple of seconds to get their raging hormones under control before leaving the cover of the bushes, and walking over to the wagons where everyone else was waiting.


End file.
